Turn Off The Light
Turn Off The Light is a song by Nelly Furtado. It is sung by Jade, Dj and Caro with New Directions Girls in Spectacular!. Lyrics: Jade: It's getting so lonely inside this bed Don't know if I should lick my wounds Or say woe is me instead And there's an aching inside my head It's telling me I'm better off alone Dj: But after the midnight morning will come And the day will see if you're gonna get some Jade and Dj with ND Girls: They say that girl you know she act too tough, tough, tough Well it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light They say that girl you know she act so rough, rough, rough Well it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light And I say follow me, follow me down, down, down Till' you see all my dreams Not everything in this magical world Is quite what it seems Dj: I looked above the other day 'Cause I think I'm good and ready for a change I live my life by the moon If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow And if it's full, then go Jade: But after the midnight morning will come And the day will see if you're gonna get some Jade and Dj with ND Girls: They say that girl you know she act too tough, tough, tough Well it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light They say that girl you know she act so rough, rough, rough Well it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light And I say follow me, follow me down, down, down Till' you see all my dreams Not everything in this magical world Is quite what it seems Caro: I'm searching for things that I just cannot see Why don't you, don't you, don't you come and be whith me? I pretend to be cool whit me, want to believe That I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me life Where is the love that I'm looking to find? It's all in me, can't you see, I can see Why can't you see it's all in me? Jade and Dj with ND Girls: And I say follow me, follow me, follow me down, down, down, down Turn off the light, turn off the light And I say follow me, follow me, follow me down, down, down, down Turn off the light, turn off the light Till' you see all my dreams And I say follow me, follow me, follow me down, down, down, down Till' you see all my dreams, see all my dreams Jade: Where is your logic? Dj: Who do you need? Jade: Where can turn? Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by Jade Weaters Category:Songs sung by Dj Pierce Category:Songs sung by Caro Underwood Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls